listfandomcom-20200216-history
America's Got Talent (season 5 auditions)
The [[America's Got Talent (season 5)|fifth season of America's Got Talent]], premiered on NBC on June 1, 2010. This season, auditions were held in 6 major U.S. cities, including Los Angeles, New York, Portland, and Orlando. Host Nick Cannon and judges Piers Morgan and Sharon Osbourne return to the show. Howie Mandel joins the show, taking the place of David Hasselhoff as the third judge. These are lists of acts and performances that advanced to compete in Las Vegas, and those that were rejected at doing so. Los Angeles Advanced *'Future Funk', Dancing duo (ages 5–10) *'SwingShift Side Show', Side Show Performers (ages 30–31) *'Ring Masters', Dancers/Contortionists (ages 22–26)Appeared on Season 3 of America's Best Dance Crew. *'Mona Sampath Dance Company', Bollywood dance troupe (ages 9–31) *'MAS', Male Belly dancer (age 28) *'Kung Fu Heroes', Martial Arts troupe (ages 21–32) *'Haspop', French dancer (age 32) *'Maricar', Seductive painter (age 38) *'Hannibal Means', Singer (age 59) *'Cheer SF', Cheerleading troupe (ages 19–52) *'Danyavaad and the Shimmy Sisters', Belly dancers/performers (ages 22–39) *'Michael Lipari and Ashleigh Dejon', Aerialists (ages 29–30) *'Dead Off Center', Rock band (ages 14–15) *'Ronith', Impersonator, Indian actor (age 58) *'New Directions Veterans Choir', Choir (ages 36–62) *'Michael Grimm', Singer/Guitarist (age 30) Rejected *'Ranses Valentt', Brazilian singer (age 31) *'Timur & The Dime Museum', Vaudeville Opera Band (age 22-57) *'Dare to Flair', Flair Bartender Juggling (age 22-35) *'Lui Attanasi', Latin singer & dancer (age 35) *'Chainsaw Chicks', Ice sculptors (age 18-30) *'Kenneth Nevin', Singer (age 54) *'Evan Berst', Dancer (age 72) *'No Shade', Dancing/singing duo (ages 22) *'Noteworthy', A capella troupe (ages 20–22) *'Christopher and the Crystoppers', Singing on roller blades (age 47) *'Jilla', Fire performer (age 34) Dallas Advanced *'ArcAttack', Technological rock band w/ electricity (ages 25–37) *'Bert & Frannie Davis and the Muttley Crew', performing dogs (ages 52–53) *'Le Freak', rock band (ages 34–39) *'Chip Townsend & Team Chip', Martial Arts act (ages 9–44) *'Erin Go Braughless', overweight burlesque dancer (age 25) *'Taylor Mathews', singer/guitarist (age 18) *'Ms. Donna', Samoan fire knife act (age 57) Received three X's during her audition and still made it to Vegas. *'CJ Dippa', dancer, rapper, singer (age 11) Rejected *'Cut Throat Freak Show', "Genital daredevil" Side Show performer (age 30) *'Jenna Adora Somar', Singer/model (age 23) *'Ray Sanders', Turkey baster musician (age 62) *'Nancy LaFancy', dancer (age 38) *'Jason Andrews', magician (age 23) *'Jason Dowty', Cruise ship performer (age 36) New York Advanced *'Fighting Gravity', "Glow in the dark" dancers (age 19-22) *'Prince Poppycock', Opera Singer (age 32) *'Peek-a-boo Revue', Burlesque Troupe (age 22-37) *'He Jia-Yi', Quadruple Harmonica Player (age 56) *'Danger Committee', Knife Performers (age 37-42) *'Antonio Restivo', Fire Artist/Illusionist (age 39) *'Doogie Horner', Stand-up Comedian (age 30) Rejected *'Tony & Gino Antanies', Father & Son Singing Duo (age 49 & 72) *'Joe Menchetti', Pizza Speed-Eater (age 40) *'RC Storm', Giant E-Guitarist (age 41) *'Lisa Falzani', Singer (age 45) *'On Repeat', Singing & Rapping Duo (age 20-22) *'Raymond The Amish Comic', Stand-up Comedian (age 51) *'Karen Morgan', Stand-up Comedian (age 46) *'Darren Finizio', Stand-up Comedian (age 44) New York: Part 2 Advanced *'Mary Ellen', Yodeler (age 74) Received three X's (though Sharon pressed Howie's buzzer) during her audition and still made it to Vegas. *'Rudi Macaggi', acrobat/stunt (age 43) Won "Crazy Caliber Talent" in Season 1. *'Spangles Dance Company', 80's Dance Group (age 23-32) *'Eric Koloski', Yoyo Performer (age 20) *'Michael Grasso', Magician (age 36) *'Anna & Patryk', Ballroom Dancers (ages 12) *'Alice Tan Ridley', Singer, mother of Gabourey Sidibe (age 58) *'Chipps Cooney', Comedic Illusionist (age 61) Rejected *'Nina Mojares & Legit', Singing & dancing group (ages 10–17) *'Just the Two of Us', Lute & flute playing & singing (ages 59–63) *'Chalé', Singer (age 39) *'Lovell & Little Willie', Comedy act (age 61) *'Main Squeeze Orchestra', Accordion orchestra (age 24-54) Orlando The auditions took place at Universal Orlando. Advanced *'Nick Pike', Juggler/Performer (age 30) *'Kruti Dance Academy', Indian Dance Troupe (ages 15–33) *'Lil Chris', Singer/Dancer (age 12) *'Jayna Lee', Strongwoman (age 28) *'Elaine Terranova', Singer (age 73) *'Nathaniel Kenyon', Singer/Musician (age 19) *'Twisted Trystan & Krystan', Side Show Performers (ages 23–27) *'Wreckless', Street Dance Troupe (ages 17–26) Rejected *'Jason Pote', Dancing Lifeguard (age 32) *'Lonnie Lear', Country Singer (age 44) *'Jonathan Timpanelli', Eyebrow Performer (age 16) *'The Morphs', Comedy Dancers (ages 18–19) *'Stacy Weaver', Singer (age 35) *'The Hoola Monsters', Dancers/Hula Hoop Performers (ages 24–33) *'Hepsfury & Perego Live', Performance Artists (ages 27–42) *'Solomon A.', Singer (age 23) *'Billy Bob Steinberg', Bicycle Musician (age 48) Orlando: Part 2 Advanced *'Frankie Elliston', Magician (age 19) *'Murray Sawchuck', Magician (age 30) *'The South Philly Vikings', Dance Troupe (ages 16–56) *'Max Winfrey' Knife Thrower (age 45) *'Erin Barylski' Artist (age 28) *'Simeon Mulder', Pianist (age 16) *'Studio One Young Beast Society', Dancers (ages 10–21) *'Harmonik', Band (ages 22–33) Rejected *'Tiahizzi Cherrelle', Singer (age 32) *'Yogi Laser', Yoga Performer (age 45) *'Paul Pierog, "Not Your President"', Performance Artists (ages 20–66) *'Fafo', Dancer (age 28) *'Efim Tabachnikov', Singer (age 72) *'Sponjetta Parrish', Singer (age 31) Portland Advanced *'Jeremy Vanschoonhoven', Bicycle Act (age 27) *'Bhangra Empire', Indian Folk Dance Group (ages 18–28) *'The Strange Familiar', Musicians (ages 27) *'Northwest Dance & Acro', Dance/Acrobatic Group (ages 7–18) *'Airpocalypse', Air Guitar Band (ages 22–40) *'Iron Horse', Band (ages 22–27) *'Connor Doran', indoor Kite Flyer (age l7) *'William Scott Anderson', Magician (age 31) *'Sally Cohn', Hand Whistler (age 75) Rejected *'Magique Bazaar', Magicians/Entertainers (ages 40 & 42) *'Living Dead Girlz', Dance Troupe (ages 23–30) *'Bloody Maggie and Her Pet', Performance Artists (ages 18–28) *'Vee Bee', Singer/Trapeze Artist (age 38) *'Tiny Talent', Animal Act (age 35) *'Rebecca Roudman', Musician (ages 32) Portland: Part 2 Advanced *'The Hot Shot Tap Dancers', Tap Dancers (ages 19–25) *'AscenDance', Dancers (age 29) *'Rated Next Generation (RNG)', Dancers (ages 11–13) *'Paul Safy, Jr.', Singer (age 26) *'Sky Sirens', Doubles Trapeze Act (ages 33, and 34) *'Kent Jenkins', Musician (age 17) *'Harmonica Pierre', Musician (age 74) *'Christina and Ali', Singers (ages 13, and 20) Rejected *'Soriah', Singer (age 38) *'The Amazing Amy', Yoga Performer (age 55) *'Hart Keene', Magician (age 29) *'Natasha Delepine', Singer (age 21) *'Ryan Compton', Singer (age 38) Chicago Advanced *'Strikers All Stars', Dancers (ages 22–26) *'Gentlemen of NUCO', Musicians (ages 21–22) *'NU Covenant', Gospel Choir (ages 18–23) *'Naishon Jones', Dancer (age 18) *'Carlos Aponte', Opera Singer (age 24) *'Polina Volchek', Hula Hoop Act (age 24) Auditioned for Season 3. *'John Beatty', Strongman (age 43) *'Debra Romer', Musician (age 21) *'Jeffrey Vinokur', Dancing Mad Scientist (age 19)Wiser, Paige. "America's Got Talent: Auditions at the Chicago Theatre." Chicago Sun Times. 27 April 2010"Episode 512." America's Got Talent. National Broadcasting Company. 7 July 2010 Rejected *'Zach Carty', Sneezing Act (age 20) *'The Spellbinder', Magician (age 50) *'Tom Zemke', Dancer (age 54) Auditioned for Season 2. *'Laura Ernst', Circus Act (age 25) *'Buddy Holly Cheesehead (Art Paul Schlosser)', Musician (age 49) Across America This was the final auditions episode of the season before the Las Vegas round, and aired July 2, 2010. Auditions were shown from New York, Portland, Los Angeles, Orlando, Chicago, and Dallas. Advanced *'The Belly Dancing Duo', Belly Dancers (ages 32–36) *'Lindsey Stirling', Hip-Hop Violinist (age 23) *'Team X-Pogo', Pogo Stick Performers (ages 15–22) *'Da Maniacs', Dance Troupe (ages 25–56) *'Rick Smith, Jr.', Card Thrower (age 29) *'Phil Trau', Tap Dancer (age 74) *'Luigi Seno', Singer/Guitarist (age 20) *'Arthur Nakane', One-Man Band (age 73) Rejected *'Jimmy Dinh', Standup Comedian (age 36) *'Clownvis', Singing Clown, Elvis impersonator (age 28) *'Sumo Champs', Sumo Wrestlers (ages 25–39) *'The Tap Dancing Sarah Palins', Comedy Dancers (ages 24–38) *'Frequent Flyers Productions', Aerialists (ages 21–52) Notes References Category:America's Got Talent